


fade into you

by orphan_account



Series: endless love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s, Cowboys & Ranchers, Domestic Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Smut, cuz when is there not with hyuck, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People of their profession rarely get a day off, but Mark and Donghyuck make time for each other on a special occasion.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: endless love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718731
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	fade into you

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop titling my fics after 90s songs?
> 
> no. 
> 
> i recommend reading wicked game if you haven't for backstory, but it's not entirely necessary :)  
> happy reading <333

Donghyuck hums as he shuffles about the kitchen, the smoky smell of hickory bacon filling the entirety of the house. 

Slipper clad feet graze the wood floors as Donghyuck dances round, adding to the sounds of the early morning calls of birds outside the window, the crackling of eggs as they fry in the pan. 

Shaking his hips, Donghyuck stands on his toes to grab the nearest plate from the cabinet, wincing as he attempts to not disturb the morning peace with the harsh sounds of ceramic, before being stopped mid-reach by a whine and a pawing to his leg. 

“Ya’ ready for breakfast, Baby Belle?” Donghyuck crouches down, rubbing the top of the Border Collie’s soft head, "Why don’t we get your brother then, hm?” 

Standing up, Donghyuck continues to stroke her head before whistling, smiling as he sees another dog bound down the hallway towards him. 

“Hey, Blue,” Donghyuck coos as he bends down, greeting the other Collie as it licks his face, "Are y’all ready to eat?” 

Noticing the vigorous shaking of their tails, Donghyuck nods with a chuckle, starting towards the pantry. 

Having fed the dogs, Donghyuck treks back to the kitchen still wary of meddling with the morning quiet, steps calculated as he reaches the stovetop. 

Grabbing the plates, Donghyuck dishes out the eggs and bacon with practiced ease; though it’s different from the routine grace that comes from riding, from herding cattle. 

This is special, something Donghyuck never thought he’d do in a million years, but that was before he met Mark. 

Muscled arms wrapping around his torso break Donghyuck from his reverie, the spatula he’d previously been holding dropping to the floor in surprise. 

“What the hell!” 

A face dips into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck as his heart still soars in startlement, a stubbled grin nuzzling into the soft skin before rising with a kiss to regard the jolted man. 

“Happy anniversary to you as well, darling.” Mark chuckles, voice still deep with the tone of having just woken up. 

Donghyuck snorts at the endearment, smiling as Mark rocks back and forth, tightening his arms as he peppers light kisses up the expanse of the Donghyuck’s neck with smile before looking over the other’s shoulder. 

“What were you making, Hyuck?” 

A kiss behind the ear. 

“It smells real good.” 

Donghyuck shivers as Mark bites his earlobe, not surprised in the slightest by the other’s behavior. Ever since they left their small hometown together several years ago, Mark has been more adamant—even more than Donghyuck—about showing his love in every form possible. 

“It’s from all those years of longing.” Mark had said in the past. 

Blushing at the mere thought, Donghyuck opens the eyes he didn’t even know he had closed as he feels a suspicious hand creep down the band of his sleep pants, gazing at the food on the counter in realization before spinning abruptly in Mark’s arms. 

“Mark! Go back! I wanted to amaze you with my cooking skills with breakfast in bed!” 

Donghyuck whines, knocking his forehead against Mark’s shoulder. Mark only chuckles, patting Donghyuck’s back in amused consolation. 

“We could always go back, y’know, together,” Mark suggests, a slight crack to his voice making Donghyuck move from Mark’s shoulder, devilish smirk on his lips as Mark tries to cover it up with a cough. 

Donghyuck only hums, eyes shifting from Mark’s gaze not meeting his to the dark purple spots littering Mark’s chest and neck, an ever-present reminder of their activities the previous night. 

Even when Mark stands there, looking so innocently debauched in the glow of the morning sun streaming through the kitchen window that highlights the evidence of Donghyuck’s passionate love, he still won’t admit what he wants from Donghyuck. 

_Even after all these years, he’s still the same_ , Donghyuck muses, entirely endeared. 

Donghyuck tells him so, running his hands along the line of Mark’s waist, shifting closer to kiss the reddened skin of Mark’s already sensitive neck, keeping the full body shiver that overtakes Mark close to his heart. 

“Whatever,” Mark mumbles, attempting to muster all the calm he can, a difficult thing for him to do when in Donghyuck’s presence, “Let's go, Hyuck.” 

“And let all my hard work get cold?” Donghyuck cries, throwing his arms in the air. Mark huffs at Donghyuck’s stubbornness, at the loss of warmth from the other’s hands. 

“Just c’mon, Hyuck. Please.” At seeing Mark’s desperate state so early in the morning, drawn out of him from just a few of Donghyuck’s simple touches, he has no heart to deny him. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Donghyuck murmurs before he’s jerked with eager hands towards the bedroom. 

~

“Fuck! _Mark!_ ” 

Donghyuck jolts with a yell as he cums, falling into the man below him with a groan, bodies colliding as the bed creaks from the tumble. 

“Shit.” Mark runs a shaky hand through his hair, palms slick with a mixture of his and Donghyuck’s sweat. 

Donghyuck, always aware, places a hand against the bed as he pulls out, slumping into Mark’s side, wary of the other’s heavy breathing. 

“You alright, baby?” He asks, watching as Mark laughs, head turning to the side to meet Donghyuck’s careful stare. 

“It’s just no matter how many times we do it,” Mark brings a hand to his shiny forehead, blushing as he continues to return Donghyuck’s heated gaze, “I'll never get used to it; to the feeling, to _you_ , Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck swears he’s never felt his heart soar so high, beat so quick, but he reconsiders. Mark has always had the talent of making him feel like his heart drums more than humanly possible. 

He inches further into Mark’s warm side, the post-coital glow and heat of Mark’s body making Donghyuck want to admire the image and ravish him more at the same time. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, baby.” Donghyuck drags heavy lips across the line of prominent ribs, moving upwards to kiss the spot where Mark’s heart lies. Settling his head on the other man’s chest, Donghyuck puts to memory the pounding of Mark’s heart, the way it seems to quicken at every little kiss laid to it. 

“Let me go get our breakfast,” Donghyuck sighs, not yet wanting to leave the skin that burns under his touch, the man whose eyes relay the same warmth. 

Mark whines at hearing this, body ungluing itself from the sheets as he rises to grab at Donghyuck, the man even more clingy than usual after a round of love making. 

Donghyuck chuckles at hearing Mark’s vocal dismay, at the feeling of frantic hands as he tries to pull Donghyuck closer. 

“I’ll be right back, baby, I just have to heat it up,” Donghyuck whispers, placating the other with a final kiss to the head before he makes his way back out to the kitchen. 

~

Nothing is better to Donghyuck than the days where he can just spend his time mapping out every curve, every dip and ridge of Mark’s body, the only witness of their acts the sheets that they rest atop of. 

It’s quite a change from their usual routine; being ranchers of a large plot of land comes with a lot of hard work and a lot of sacrifices. But it’s a labor of love and has its upsides, Donghyuck notes, as he smoothes his palms down the length of Mark’s side, eyeing the subtle muscles along the expanse of Mark’s toned body. 

The other hums, eyes closed as he savors the soft touch of calloused fingers on his skin. 

“Hyuck,” The sleepy man mumbles, only to have Donghyuck ignore him, the other continuing his exploration of Mark, giving his hands free reign as the slide across the supple surface. 

“Hyuck,” The other murmurs a little louder, still not opening his eyes out of pure exhaustion of their numerous rendezvous between the sheets. Donghyuck only momentarily regards Mark with a questioning noise before gliding his hands past prominent hip bones, sliding below the sheets bunched at Mark’s waist before they’re captured by a tight grip. 

Exasperated, Mark cries,“Hyuck!” 

“What is it Mark? I’m kind of busy here.” Donghyuck purrs, trying to release his hands from Mark’s so he can continue to let them wander. 

Mark blushes at that, no form of retaliation as he sees the seriousness that appears on Donghyuck’s face at the prospect of stopping. Mark sighs. 

“Someone needs to feed Belle and Blue their dinner, and it ain’t me. I can’t walk because of you.” 

Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to whine at the idea of leaving the comfort of their room, the warmth of the bed, the everlasting heat of the man beside him. 

Standing with a huff, his own legs wobbly as he slides onto his feet, Donghyuck shuffles towards the door in nothing but boxer shorts, turning on a rocky heel as he hears his name called. 

“And hurry back. I wanna show ya’ something.” Mark calls, body looking tiny as he’s enveloped entirely by the white of their sheets, cocooned in on himself to conserve the previous heat of Donghyuck’s form next to his. 

Donghyuck only nods with a smile before opening the door, the two Collies already waiting for one of them to appear from their bedroom to deliver their meals. 

“Hey, babies! Daddy can’t move right now, so I’ll be the one feeding ya’ll tonight!” Donghyuck exclaims excitedly, rubbing the soft fur of the dogs' heads as they make their way down the hallway, the now round fullness of the moon peeking through the glass of the kitchen window. 

~

When Donghyuck steps into the dim light of their bedroom with a hesitant question of Mark’s name, he’s honestly surprised to see the previously occupied bed empty. 

“So much for ‘I can’t move’.” Donghyuck huffs, padding over to the bed to try and gather the messy sheets for a quick washing before Mark comes back from where he’s disappeared off to. 

As he peels the linen from below the mattress, a dim light catches his attention, Donghyuck pausing mid pull to study the glow that peaks from under the doorway of their on suite. 

With curious steps, bedding disregarded, Donghyuck toes towards the bathroom, wrapping a hand around the door knob before pushing it open slowly. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck asks, voice soft as he assesses the low light of the bathroom. When he doesn’t get a reply, he questions the silence again, a slight feeling of apprehensiveness festering. 

“Mar—What the hell?” 

Donghyuck’s jaw drops upon further inspection of the on suite, eyes wide as he gazes around in a daze of shock. 

Candles line the entire area of the bathroom, blanketing it in a lavender scented luminescence that envelops the stunned man’s senses entirely. 

Red petals of rose conceal the usual tile floor, a sea of scarlet urging Donghyuck forward from the doorway, the felt-like texture of the ground taking him by surprise. 

Donghyuck stays frozen from where he’s entered, standing dumbly as he takes in the most awe-inducing sight before him: Mark, his best friend, the love of his life, his soul partner, sitting in their bathtub, arms draped around the sides as he’s enshrouded by large towers of bubbles. 

Donghyuck can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, the sight of Mark completely covered in foam an amusing image in the otherwise inviting ambiance of the bathroom, but the smile soon falls from Donghyuck’s face as he watches Mark beckon him, voice deep as he breaks the silence in the air. 

“Strip.” 

Broken out of his Mark induced trance by the man himself, Donghyuck’s hands fumble as he hurriedly takes off his shirt, stumbling as he slips both his pants and underwear off, revealing himself to the man before him. Mark, much like Donghyuck, can’t contain the laugh that leaves him at the sight of Donghyuck’s haste. 

As he stands unmoving, Donghyuck lets the shutters overtake him at the sight of Mark’s smile dropping, heavy gaze traveling down the line of his body. 

“Come here, Hyuck.” Mark opens his arms wide, and Donghyuck takes the invitation in stride, stepping through the carpet of crimson with a smile before he slips a foot into the warm water. 

“S’ warm.” Donghyuck grins, inching slowly into the tub and Mark’s arms as he gets used to the feeling. 

Mark only hums, laying a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips as he fully submerges himself, wrapping firm arms around Donghyuck as the other rests his back against his chest. 

“But you’re warmer.” 

Mark feels betrayed at the snort that leaves him, the way his chest tightens at the corny joke, Donghyuck upping his teasing at noticing the response it gets from Mark. 

“I thought ya’ couldn’t move, baby, what happened to that?” Donghyuck goads, hand moving to further his point by sweeping across his view of the bathroom, and Mark’s eyes widen as he feels his skin turn the same color as the petals that grace the floor. 

“Shut up, Hyuck.” Mark whines, leaning his head into the slick skin where Donghyuck’s neck meets his collarbone, shaking with the man in front of him as he laughs heartily at Mark’s complaining. 

“You know I’m pulling yer’ leg, _darling._ ” 

_So much for trying to be romantic with him_ , Mark thinks. 

Mark groans at the comment, biting into Donghyuck’s skin in retaliation, arms wrapping tighter around the man as he tries to squirm away. 

“Ouch! Damnit, Mark!” Donghyuck yells, water sloshing out of the tub as he turns the top of his torso harshly to glare at Mark. 

The other only glares back with eyebrows furrowed, but the large grin that rests upon his lips contrasting any sign of anger. Donghyuck falters, and as per usual, can’t stay annoyed in the slightest at the man in front of him, never has been able to since the start, and the beginnings of a smile start growing. 

Not wanting to give Mark the same sense of satisfaction he gets from his teasing, Donghyuck turns hastily with a huff, spitting without malice as a glob of bubbles lands in his mouth. 

“Whatever.” 

Mark chuckles at seeing the crossed arms in front of him, heart soaring at the fact that no matter how irritated Donghyuck is, he’ll always seek Mark’s warmth, something he notes as Donghyuck continues to lean into him. 

Mark can’t help the tender smile that plagues him, the gentle squeeze in his chest, the previously still hands that start to move, slithering across the bronze skin that only glistens more in the candlelight. Donghyuck jerks before stilling in realization at the underlying purpose of Mark’s movements, uncrossing his arms to rest them atop the other’s. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck sighs highly, throwing his head back against Mark’s shoulder as the touches get hotter, more intense. 

Scorching kisses find themselves on the damp skin of Donghyuck’s neck, Mark leaving little spots of red in his wake, smirking when he sees the expression on Donghyuck’s face; a vision with eyes shut, mouth open in pleasure as desperation overcomes him. 

“ _Mark,_ ” Words only mirror his pleading looks as Donghyuck throws his arms around the back of Mark’s head, pulling the other down to mold their lips together, fitting perfectly like they’re each other’s corresponding piece of the puzzle, the flawless fit. 

Donghyuck shivers as Mark’s hands never lose their fervor against his body even as their lips lock in a way that would have others focused; Mark moving like he knows every curve, every dip of Donghyuck’s body, which it’s safe to say he does. 

Sensing heavy hands slide beneath the surface of the water, Donghyuck keens as he feels a firm grip against his member, pulling away from lips that display the same strength as he moans aloud into the humid air. 

“Ah!” Donghyuck cries, gripping the hair at the base of Mark’s head as the other begins to stroke him, water serving as plenty lubrication against the grating skin of Mark’s labored hands. 

Mark busies himself with laving a hot tongue along the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck as he pushes and pulls with his hands, tracing the slight bitterness of sweat as Donghyuck heaves in pleasure. Mark hasn’t seen something as beautiful as a breathless Donghyuck, making him the same in turn as he tells him so. 

“You’re so beautiful Hyuck.” 

Mark makes sure to quicken his pace, seeing as Donghyuck is overwhelmed in full body tremors, moaning as he thrashes in Mark’s arms, “I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you, there’s no one like you.” 

Donghyuck only screams louder, water spilling from the tub as he grips the rim, the walls, Mark, anything to keep the sliver of sanity he has left, the rest of it being willfully taken by Mark’s caress, a consenting capture of his heart. 

“Nobody like you, Hyuck,” Mark continues, fingers gripping the head of Donghyuck’s member before sinking down the shaft with brisk flicks of the wrist, on edge waiting to see Donghyuck unfold before him, because of him. 

“And you’re all mine. _Mine._ ” Mark stops his attack against Donghyuck’s neck with a bite, teeth sinking into the skin, tipping Donghyuck over the edge as his back bends, body stilling above the water as he cums. 

With nothing but Mark’s name on his lips, in his head, Donghyuck flops quite unceremoniously into Mark’s chest, knocking the wind out of the other man with his heavy limbs. Mark ignores his windedness, choosing to instead lock his arms around the other, sliding his hands to Donghyuck’s face to turn his head to meet eyes. 

“You ok, darling?” Mark asks, concern leaving him at the sight of a satiated smile radiating from Donghyuck’s face. He opens his eyes, titling his chin upward to peck Mark’s nose before sinking back down. 

“More than ok, baby,” Donghyuck sighs happily, feeling weightless in the comfort of Mark’s arms, the dim glow of the bathroom,“But we probably need to get out. I’m getting pruney and bubbles ain’t the only thing in the water now.” He shifts his eyes downwards with a childish laugh. 

Mark’s eyes widen, pushing Donghyuck off him in jest before receiving a splash to his face, Donghyuck cackling as Mark scoffs. 

“You’re so gross, Hyuck.” Mark cries, returning the favor with a splash of his own against Donghyuck with a blissed-out grin. 

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago, _darling_.” 

~

As the fresh scent of washed sheets emanates into the moon lit room, Belle and Blue’s snoring forms strewn about the bed, Mark marvels at the man before him, Donghyuck still unbearably ethereal even in his flannel nightwear as he faces Mark sleepily, the two previously recounting stories of their childhood together and beyond. 

It’s late, the yellow moon ever so high and bright in their bedroom window, but Mark can’t sleep, doesn’t even will himself to as he continues to gaze at Donghyuck, mind overrun with thoughts. 

Mark wishes to say the only thing that’s come to mind recently when he looks at Donghyuck, the words that he’s been wanting to say for so long threatening to spill over before he gives in, allowing them to float between the night air of their bedroom. 

“Marry me, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck’s suddenly wide awake, eyes shooting open as his body does the same, regarding Mark as he sits up slowly with a shocked face. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck whispers, like he’d hadn’t intend to, his usual loudness smothered with whatever emotions he’s feeling. And by the wetness starting to form in his big eyes, Mark knows it’s not a good one. 

“You know we can’t, baby,” Donghyuck grasps Mark’s hand in his, stroking the bumps of his knuckles with his thumb, “And we already have the same surnames, so what's the big deal?” 

Mark feels his heart sink and melt simultaneously at the response, at Donghyuck trying to alleviate the pain of a dreadful reality with his humor; alongside a blatant smack in the face from life: they really can’t get married, not now. Not with how the times are. 

At Mark’s silence, Donghyuck huffs sadly, bringing his hands up to cradle Mark’s face, leaning closer to place a consolatory kiss to his nose. 

“What did you tell me after our first night together, hm? I have every part of you, that’s what you said.” Mark nods in conformation, bringing his hands up to grip the ones that genuinely hold him together. 

“Well it’s the same for me, Mark. You have me entirely, and I will not limit my love to ‘death do us part’, because I know I will love you in whatever life comes for us next, and the next after that, and the next, forever.” 

Donghyuck leans forward again to place another kiss to Mark’s face, a deep one to the frown that’s overtaken Mark’s lips. 

“I will always be bound to you, marriage or not, my love.” 

Mark nods, his brain and heart managing to process the confession from Donghyuck, and he feels everything settle, every discouraging thought blown to the California wind with Donghyuck’s words, his hands, his kisses. 

“Let’s sleep, Mark.” Donghyuck pulls back the sheets, throwing himself under them before opening his arms to welcome Mark, to allow him to settle into them; though his eyes display a different message as he gazes tiredly at Mark: _we’re already complete, together._

As Mark slips under the sheets and into the solace of Donghyuck’s arms, he remembers himself saying the words Donghyuck mentioned from the past. 

_Don’t for a second ever doubt my love for you. It’s always been there, always will be. Forever._

He looks up, meeting Donghyuck’s sleepy yet aware eyes as those words resound in his head, and he knows that the other knows what he’s thinking. 

“I’ll love you forever, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck beams, blinking to try to keep himself awake, but exhaustion hits him full force, the day’s tiring events catching up to him. 

Before going under, Donghyuck regards Mark with one last smile, Mark saving the image in his head, in his heart as he hears the other say: 

“Happy anniversary, _darling._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAH DREAM'S COMEBACK WE AREN'T READY. i’m already in love! kudos make me smile, and talk to me in the comments about anything if u want lol thanks for reading <33 and stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
